vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopper
Hopper is a Callistana that was made by magic user Sydney Sage, at Palm Springs. He is the surrogate child of Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivashkov. Hopper is seen to protect and warn Sydney or Adrian if they are in danger or danger is near. He will contiune to live until he is a year and a day. History Hopper was made by Magic User, Sydney Sage, in a national park. He views Sydney and Adrian Ivashkov as his "parents", as they were the first people he saw when he was created. Hopper then begins to screech because of being hungry. Sydney and Adrian capture him in a picnic basket, then take him to "Pies and Stuff" and buy him some pie to appease him. He eats some of the pie and the screeching stops. Hopper first stays with Sydney at Amberwood Prep, and Adrian declares that he will take weekend visits. Jill gives Hopper a old gerbil tank for him to stay in when he is with Sydney. Sydney also gives him a small stress ball to play with and a scarf to serve as a bed for him. When Sydney goes to St. Louis to get information for Marcus, Hopper stays with Adrian for that time. When visiting Jackie believing that Verconia was after her, Hopper attempts to warn Sydney and Adrian from Alicia who was the real person taking young girls powers and youth. He also tries to protect Sydney from Alicia when she attempts to harm Sydney. He gets kicked aside, which upsets Sydney deeply. After the attack he climbs back into Sydney's bag. When Sydney's younger sister, Zoe Sage, arrives in Palm Springs, Hopper has spent most of time with Adrian at Adrian's apartment where he has grown to eating Adrian's food and paints. When Sydney attends her initiation to the Stelle Coven, Sydney takes him with her, and accidentally leaves him there. Adrian then brings him home after two days. He is given back to Sydney when Adrian visits Dallas, and is shown to like sleeping with Sydney in her bed. When visiting Moroi Court, Sydney keeps Hopper in his statue form so that he can stay close throughout the trip. Hopper is with Sydney when she and Eddie are pursued by the Alchemists. To protect Hopper, Sydney turns him into his statue form and gives him to Eddie with instructions to take him to his "father", Adrian. Eddie gives Hopper to Adrian and they ask Jaclyn Terwilliger if she can turn Hopper back to his living state, but unfortunately only Sydney can change him. It is revealed that when they manage to get Sydney back and Hopper is brought back, he will be weak and sick due to being left in his statue form. Appearance Hopper has a Chinese dragon styled body shape being more snake-like shaped rather then the European type dragons body shape. He is described as being small enough to fit into someone's hand, he also likes to climb onto Adrian's shoulder. Hopper also has large golden eyes which are said to look at both Sydney and Adrian adoringly. Unfortunately the only fault of Hopper, is of the screeching noise made by him when warning his surrogate parents or when needing food. Relationships Sydney Sage Sydney was the creator of Hopper through her use of magic. When he opened his eyes and saw Sydney, instantly Hopper saw her as his mother. He is extremely loyal and protective of his mother, even to the point of warning her of danger of Alicia and tried to protect her from Alicia's attacks. At the beginning Sydney felt distant from Hopper but eventually learned to love him in return, as she the one that named him Hopper officially. Adrian Ivashkov Adrian is seen as Hopper's father, as due to when he opened his eyes he saw Adrian with his mother, as instantly Adrian became his father. Likewise with Sydney, Hopper is extremely loyal and protective of his father, as even to the point to where he likes to sit on Adrian's shoulder. From the beginning, Adrian had a extremely liking to Hopper and loved him instantly without any doubt. Adrian agreed to take Hopper on weekends or when Sydney was away. Although he was annoyed when the callistana attempted to eat some of his paints. Category:Characters from Bloodlines series Category:Male